This invention deals with holsters and devices for supporting them as they are being carried by a person. Devices for supporting and carrying pistols are well-known in the art and such devices can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,213,472, issued to Myres on Sep. 3, 1940 in which there is shown a holster which comprises a belt strap worn around the waist, an elongated pad-like pistol carrier equipped with straps for holding the carrier on the belt, and a spring clip to hold the pistol in place in an upside down arrangement. This device does not have any of the benefits of the device of the instant invention.
A second patent to Myres, U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,397, which issued on Jun. 15, 1948 shows a device similar to that shown in the '472 patent.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,259, issued to Marburger on Aug. 9, 1966 shows a device also similar to the Myres arrangement, in that, the device is worn on a belt and has an arrangement in which the pistol can easily be extracted and replaced in the device.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,154, which issued May 9, 1989 deals with a hand tool organizer which includes a molded holster for a hand tool having a pistol grip. The holster has a supporting strap for suspending the holster from the waist belt of the wearer at a selected distance below the waist belt, that is, it is suspended from the belt. The organizer also has a leg encircling strap to hold the holster snugly against the leg, and it has optional attachments for holding a chuck key, a plurality of tool bits, a tool or nail bag, or several boxes of fasteners.
None of the devices disclosed and claimed in the prior art show or describe the devices of the instant invention, and none of the devices of the prior art have the advantages of the devices of the instant invention, which are described infra.